


AB IMO PECTORE

by Bluebird2479



Series: In Perpetuum et Unum Diem - fem malec au [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alecs Fear of spiders, Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Baking Cake, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drunk Alec, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Female Alec Lightwood, Female Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Immortal Wives, Implied Immortal Alec Lightwood, Implied Immortality, Love Confessions, Love Notes, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marvel References, Nicknames, Poetry, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbians, Zoo, fem Malec, implied future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird2479/pseuds/Bluebird2479
Summary: Just a bunch of tumblr OTP promptsThis is nothing but various tumblr prompts and all the fluff in the world. Humor and crack and did I mention Fluff? Cause its really, really fluffy
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: In Perpetuum et Unum Diem - fem malec au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	AB IMO PECTORE

**Author's Note:**

> The charecters or plot do not belong to me  
> Title is latin for "from the bottom of my heart."  
> 
> 
> This fic is made from random prompts so i couldnt tag them (sorry)  
> I mentioned the prompt after each scene so that the suprise isn't spoiled. The timeline is ambiguos.  
> i had soo much fun writing this. i really hope y'all enjoy this too.

"Catarina called, we're watching Madzie tonight." Megara told Alex just as she came home from work that evening.  
"Oh...when are they coming?" Alex asked, taking off her boots and hanging her weapons by the door   
"After dinner. Cat has to go to Australia to help another warlock with some potion. She asked me to go with her but while I'm adequate at it, healing magic is not my forte so I offered to stay behind and watch Madzie instead." 

Alex nodded and settled next to Megara on the couch. 

"By the way, Cat mentioned that Madzie passed her test today at the spiral labyrinth. The older warlocks there were surprised by how in control she was at her magic, especially for her age." Megara said with a rather proud smile

Alex's eye lit up  
"Really? That's amazing! We should do something for her. I would've suggested a dinner but looks like she'll come after dinner time huh?" Alex said "Hey, why don't we bake a cake for her?" 

"A cake? Now?" Megara asked. Alex had been busy these past few weeks and Megara had kinda been hoping they could spend time together before Madzie arrived.   
But the excitement on Alex's face made her think it was worth it. 

Both women reached the kitchen and immediately, Alex started reciting instruction for a chocolate cake.  
"It's tradition at home. Whenever my brothers and sister accomplish something, I bake this cake for them. It's the one recipe I can never mess up." Alex explained as she mixed together all the ingredients in a bowl. 

"Thank God for that, the strew you made still gives me nightmares." Megara said, causing Alex to make a face at her.   
Secretly, Megara was thrilled when she realized Alex was treating Madzie the same way she might treat Max. Alex had been the first person to show her kindness at a time when the little girl was terribly traumatized. 

Once the batter was finished, Megara poured it into a cake pan and put it into the oven.  
For a second, they both stayed quiet, but then their hands collided when they reached for the wooden spoon at the same time.

Alex gave her an incredulous look which was no doubt mirrored on her own face   
"Nope. No way. I baked the cake, I get to lick the spoon." Alex declared  
Megara waved an accusatory finger at her  
"You've been baking this cake and licking the spoon for years now. It's my turn. Besides, I thought we baked this together."   
"Uh huh. If by together you mean I did all the work while you distracted me to make out with me."   
"A test in concentration my dear. You passed."  
"Do I get the spoon?"  
"No way, that's mine."

And so, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York institute, the power couple of New York and paragons of maturity; fought over who got to lick the cake batter on the spoon.

"Fine." Megara said finally "You win."   
Alex had opened her mouth for another retort and then shut it abruptly, blinking in surprise  
"Seriously? Just like that?" She asked  
"Yup. I love you darling, if this makes you happy then you can lick the spoon." Megara said with a sweet smile

Alex looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before slowly taking the spoon. Still not breaking eye contact with Megara, she started licking it. The next second Megara magicked the bowl into her hand and backed away from the kitchen   
"You get the spoon so I get the entire bowl." She half yelled while dragging her finger across the edge and licking it

Alex's eyes widened in realization and she shot after her girlfriend   
"Hey! That's not fair. Megara!"   
"Nope. Not sharing. You should've thought of that before."   
"C'mon! You're being ridiculous."

Alex continued to chase Megara around the loft, laughing and yelling at each other while Megara licked the bowl clean.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell at which Alex shot Megara a look as if to say 'behave.' Megara, in a continued display of her centuries of wisdom, stuck her tongue out at Alex who returned the gesture before opening the door. 

**Prompt** _: Person A and Person B arguing over who gets to lick the spoon but eventually Person A gives in because they realize that they can lick the whole bowl while Person B licks the spoon._  
\---------

It was rare for Alex to wake up before Megara but the few times it did happen, she made breakfast for both of them before Megara could wake up. 

Usually she made something simple, like eggs and toast. Sometimes she made something more elaborate. That day she laid out all the ingredients she needed to make Crepes as Megara wandered into the kitchen, hugging her from behind  
"And what are we making today?" She asked, resting her chin on Alex's shoulder.  
 _"I_ am making Crepes." Alex said   
"Hmm. You need help?"   
"Nah."   
Just as she said that, Alex took the flour jar to add flour to the bowl.  
Except she couldn't open it.  
Frowning, she held the jar tightly and tried to twist the lid off, but it wouldn't budge.   
"Sure you don't need help." Megara asked from where she was leaning on the counter, watching Alex with a bemused smile  
"No. It's just a jar." Alex said and continued her losing battle against the lid "I'm a shadowhunter. I kill demons for a living, there's no way a stupid jar is getting the best of me." Alex muttered to herself

She considered using her stele but her pride forbade her from it. She didn't need a rune for something this simple.  
"By the angel! Is this thing glued on or something?" Alex exclaimed in frustration, all but banging the jar back on the counter

Megara laughed and took the jar herself  
"Let me try." She said   
"I couldn't open it, I hardly think you can. I'm telling you it's im-" before Alex could finish her sentence, Megara popped the jar open and held it to her with a smug smile  
"You used magic!" Alex accused  
"Nope." Megara said, popping the 'p' obnoxiously "I'm just stronger than you."  
"No way."   
Megara laughed gleefully at Alex's indignant expression   
"Don't take it too hard, love."  
"The lid must've come loose from when I tried. That's why you could open it." Alex grumbled  
"Whatever you say darling." Megara said with a patronizing wave of her hand

"I'm serious. "  
"Of course you are, my strong, tough shadowhunter."  
"Ugh! You're never gonna let me live this down."  
"What's that Alexandra? Trouble opening the milk bottle?"  
"...I hate you."  
"Love you too darling."

 **Prompt** : _Person A really struggling to open a jar but not letting Person B help them until they eventually give up and Person B gets it open on the first try._  
\-----------------  
The first time Megara finds a note was after the war with Valentine. Alex had to leave early for Alicante and didn't want to wake up Megara, so she left a note instead.   
Megara woke up an hour later to find the sticky note stuck to a glass of orange juice along with a tray of breakfast on the bedside table. 

' _Had to go early, be back tonight. Love you_.' it read. Megara smiled and stored the note in her drawer. 

After that, Alex left little notes for Megara to find all the time.   
' _Your hair looks great today._ '

' _Did you know you drool in your sleep? It's kind of adorable.'_

' _You're gifted at many things my love, but singing is clearly not it. I thought chairman meow was dying in the shower_.' Rude! True...but rude. It didn't help that Alex had the voice of an angel. Although she couldn't dance to save her life so Megara felt a little better 

' _The red vest is in the bottom drawer on the left side of your wardrobe. You always forget_.' Megara was surprised when she found this one. How had Alex known she wanted to wear the red vest that day?

Sometime she left notes with poetry, because Alexandra Lightwood was the world's biggest romantic. 

' _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date_ '*(1)

' _hoping for love_  
 _for when I look at you face to face_  
 _not even Hermione can compare_  
 _and it is no slight to liken you_  
 _to golden Helen._  
 _mortal omen; and know this_  
 _from all my cares_  
 _dewy banks_  
 _awake all night_.' *(2)

They never talked about the notes when they were together, but when Alex wasn't with her, the notes brightened her day. She eagerly looked around the loft to find them.  
After a while, she started leaving behind her own notes as well in place of the ones Alex left 

_'Did I tell you I love you? '_ The note said and Megara replaced it with one of her own  
 _'I love me too_ _'_ she wrote with a winky face doodle 

' _You're the best'_  
 _'Duh! Of course I'm the best'_

 _'Your skin is as smooth as velvet.'_  
 _'Five step skin care routine darling, you should let me teach you too_ '

The day after their wedding, Megara found another note on the bathroom mirror   
_'Good morning Wifey, you're stuck with me forever now.'_  
 _'Forever? I like the sound of that.'_

 **Prompt** \- _Person A leaving Person B little notes all over their house/apartment that say stuff like “Reminder: I love you.” and “Hey, you’re the best!” Person B then responds by leaving sticky notes for Person A around. Bonus: The notes that B leaves say stuff like “Of course I’m the best.” and “I love me too.”_  
\------------------------  
Alex had a habit of watching the national geographic channel whenever she was free. Megara noticed her fascination with animals and decided to take her to the zoo.  
It was one of the best ideas she'd ever had.

The usually stoic shadowhunter turned into an absolute child when they saw the various animals at the zoo.

"Is that a baby penguin? Look at it Megara!! He's so _tiny_." She gasped and clutched Megara's arm tightly "He waved at me. Did you see that? He definitely waved."

"Alexandra you cannot pet the lion."   
"But he looks so lonely! Look at him, poor thing. He's alone in there, he belongs in the wild not here."   
"Please tell me you're not planning on breaking him out?"   
"No" she said quickly. Too quickly "Would you help?"   
"....yes."

They pointedly avoided the spider exhibit. Even the sign board made Alex shudder  
"They can't get out can they?"   
"Of course not Alexandra, the exhibit is secure."   
"Do you think any of them are radioactive?"   
"What?" Megara asked, nonplussed   
"Simon told me about some mundane scientists that experiment on spiders with radiation." Alex said seriously "Apparently, some kid got bitten by it and developed spider like abilities." 

Megara stared at her girlfriends innocent expression for a second, wondering if she should tell her the truth. She was definitely gonna have a long conversation with Simon later.

"If a radioactive spider ever comes near us you'll get rid of it for me right?" Alex asked   
"I uh- of course Alexandra. I promised to protect you from all spiders, even radioactive ones." Megara shifted uncomfortably on her feet.  
Then Alex burst out laughing and she realized she was being played by her girlfriend  
"Oh my god your face! You actually thought I believed that. Superpowers from a spider bite....ugh! That's the dumbest thing ever "  
"Yeah well, don't let Simon hear you say that." Megara grumbled 

Alex would deny it until the day she died but in that moment, she let out an honest to god squeal when she saw the sign for a petting zoo.   
"We can pet the goats! And the _cows_!" She half yelled in excitement and all but dragged Megara along with her.  
"Cows?" Megara muttered to herself and followed her girlfriend who apparently was now three years old.  
Still, it was an experience worth remembering and Megara planned on taking her to the aquarium next.

 **Prompt** : _Person A is a normally stoic person but loses their mind when they go to a zoo because they were never allowed to go as a child._  
\---------------------------------

"Megara, we need to talk."  
A sentence like that would fill anyone with dread and Megara was no different. Nonetheless she put on a casual face and patted the place beside her on the couch. Alex sat down and took a deep breathe  
"What is it darling?"  
"Its about your love for me."  
".... what? Alexandra, you know I love you-"  
"What about Chairman Meow? Do you love me more than him?"   
"......."  
"Are you seriously not gonna answer?"   
Megara looked at her in exasperation, although the previous dread in her gut melted away.   
Her girlfriend was ridiculous.  
"I knew it! You do love the cat more than me."   
"What do you want me to say? Chairman is right here! He can hear us." Megara whisper yelled "It will break his heart if I say i love you more."  
Alex pouted at her angrily. Chairman Meow chose that exact moment to hop onto Megara's lap and purr affectionately against her. He then lazily licked his paws and Alex swore that was a smug expression on his face  
"Look at that! He's making fun of me." Alex exclaimed, shooting a dirty look at the cat   
"Meow?" Chairman sounded so innocent and cute just then, Megara cooed at him  
"Oh my baby, don't listen to the grumpy, mean shadowhunter. You're the sweetest thing aren't you? Yes you are."  
Megara got up to bring the cat his food bowl. Chairman jumped off her lap and settled on the couch instead.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the cat when Megara wasn't looking.   
"I swear I'll get back at you." She muttered quietly. Chairman Meow shot her a haughty look and jumped off the couch, landing delicately on the floor before following after Megara.

Later Alex came back from a hunt, tired but uninjured  
"Oh Alexandra! Finally! I've been trying to call you, couldn't get a hold of your phone. I thought you were hurt." Megara began fussing over her, checking her for injuries  
"Relax Meg, I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine. My phone's dead, that's why I couldn't message you." 

"You look exhausted. C'mon Cintaku, after I get some food in you you're going straight to bed." Megara lead her to the couch. Chairman meow tried to get on her lap again but Megara gently put him down "Not now Chairman" she told him with barely another glance. 

Beside her, Alex shot chairman a smug smile and nestled into Megara's side without breaking eye contact with the cat   
"Are you seriously competing with our cat for my attention?" Megara asked  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said while still smirking at chairman who was baring his teeth at her.

"You're ridiculous Alexandra, did you know that?"  
"You love me."  
"Yes I do."  
"The most?"   
"Would you settle for equal?"   
Sighing with resignation Alex nodded   
"Fine. The devil cat can share you with me."  
"Devil cat? Church is the Antichrist." Megara exclaimed   
"Don't you dare! Church is a misunderstood angel."   
"You're worse than Jem."  
"By the way, I love Church more than you."  
"Alexandra!"  
"Kidding! I'm kidding."

 **Prompt** : _"I think you love our pet more than you love me..." "..." "No response to that?" "Fluffy is right there. I can't say I love you more, it'll break his heart!"_  
\---------------------------------  
After the first time Alex told her she loved her, Megara didn't really expect her to say it again. Alex wasn't exactly the most verbose of people after all.  
She didn't know how wrong she was. Because after the first time, Alex said it all the time. 

All. The. Time

Currently, Megara was sitting on the couch watching TV, or rather trying and failing to watch because a 140 pound, drunk shadowhunter was sitting on her lap and professing her undying love for her.

"I love you soooo much." Alex practically shouted  
"I know, you've told me ten times."  
"I said it twenty-six! You obviously didn't hear me the other sixteen times. Don't worry I'll just say it sixteen more times."

Megara groaned as Alex proceeded to do just that. She didn't stop there, however, and moved on to saying the words in every language she knew  
"Please just let me watch Glee."  
"Nope. Te Amo my beautiful buttercup."  
Megara paused for a second   
"Buttercup?"  
"Pretty yet dangerous." Alex slurred, dragging her fingers across Megara's eyelids "yellow. My Buttercup."  
Megara blushed and pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead. In her long life, Megara heard many nicknames given to her. but this was by far the most personal and sweetest one she heard. Trust Alex to say profound things even when she was drunk.  
"I love you so much." Megara said sincerely  
"And I love you 3000. I'll say it 3000 times."  
Megara groaned 

**Prompt** : _"I love you so much." "I know, you've already said it ten times today." ".I said it twenty-six! You obviously didn't hear me the other sixteen times. Don't worry I'll just say it sixteen more times "Please just let me watch Wheel of Fortune._ "  
\-----------------------  
Alex was always in awe of all the things Megara could do. Not just magic, but potions making, martial arts, cooking, dancing, decorating, partying and much more.

However, her amazing talents did not extend to music. Although it never stopped her from belting into an off key rendition of ABBAs "Dancing Queen" in the shower.

Megara's latest obsession was a result of a their last date. A street performer had watched them walk by and performed for Alex, playing a beautiful ballad on the keyboard.

After giving him a generous amount of money for his talent, Megara had taken it upon herself to write an epic ballad for Alex because "Alexandra!! a street performer beat me to it. Only I get to serenade my gorgeous angel."

Except, Megara decided the best way to do that is with a bagpipe. Alex groaned when she was woken from her slumber for the third time that night 

"Do you have to do that right now?"   
"I'm writing you an epic love ballad."  
"It's two forty-six in the morning! I need to be up in three hours."   
"I'll be quieter."   
"You can't just make a bagpipe quieter."

"I'm trying to express my feelings for you Alexandra."  
"Do it at a reasonable hour Megara!"

It was going to be a long night. 

**Prompt:** " _Do you have to do that right now?" "I'm writing you a epic love ballad." "It's two forty-six in the morning." "I'll be quieter." "You can't just make a bagpipe quieter." "I'm trying to express my feelings for you." "Do it at a reasonable hour, Person A!"_

\--------  
Izzy decided they needed more family dinners and basically forced everyone to attend them  
Jace and Alex agreed on the condition that Izzy didn't cook. Instead, they decided to go to a pizza place the three of them used to go to as kids. 

Soon Alex, Jace and Izzy along with Megara, Clary and Simon were sitting at a table with six different pizzas between them.

Jace told everyone about the first time they discovered this place. It was after one of Izzy's disastrous cooking attempts and they were left starving, so they wandered out of the institute and went to the nearest restaurant they could find. It became their go to place since then. 

"I'll admit, the pizza here really is good." Megara said, pleasantly surprised   
"Better than Italy?" Alex asked with a smirk  
"Well, they each have their place. Is there any more of the mushroom one?"   
"No, but you can take my slice." Alex said giving her the slice she had been about to eat 

"Seriously?" Izzy asked with an incredulous expression that was mirrored on Jace's face.   
"What?" Alex asked with a frown  
"You never share food, especially not pizza. One time I tried taking her food and she pushed me off the chair and threatened to cut off my hand with her butter knife." Jace told Megara 

"I did not. You are unnecessarily exaggerating the story." Alex said indignantly   
"No he's not. I was there Alex, you go feral when people ask you to share food." Izzy said "And yet you gave the last slice to Megara before she could even ask."  
"Yeah well, I'm in love with Megara." Alex stated bluntly, trying not to blush  
"Oh Alexandra." Megara said with a smile. Clary and Simon were both gushing over how cute those two were  
"Stop looking at me like that." Alex growled at the table  
"Are you blushing?!" Simon asked, never having seen her look anything short of intimidating   
"No!"   
"AWWW!" The whole table, even Jace, cooed  
"Don't aww! It's just food!" Alex grumbled   
"Just food? So you won't mind if I take this then?" Jace said, reaching forward to take her garlic bread. Alex caught his hand before he could   
"Don't. You. Dare." 

**Prompt** : _"You can have the last slice if you want." "You never let anyone have the last slice." "Yeah, well, I'm in love with you." "..." "Stop looking at me like that." "Are you blushing?!" "No!" "AWWW!" "Don't aww! It's just food!"_  
\------------------------  
One thing Megara soon realized after she started dating Alex was she got cold very easily. Even in the heat of New York Alex always wore a jacket.

Another thing Megara realized, or rather already knew about Alex and all other shadowhunters, was that they had zero self preservation.

Walking down the streets of Switzerland, hand in hand, Megara could feel Alex shivering next to her.   
Megara herself was a lot less susceptible to cold but she still decided to wear a warm coat.  
"It sure is cold here." Alex said   
Megara narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend "I told you it would be cold. And I told you many times to bring a coat"

"Yeah wow! It's really cold." Alex said with an exaggerated shiver, completely ignoring what Megara said   
"You expect me to give you my coat don't you?" 

"Brr. If only I had something warm right now."  
"You are a terrible person but I love you. And next time, listen to me when I tell you to wear a jacket." Megara said as she slipped off her coat. Honestly, the only reason she was even wearing it was because she knew Alex would get cold 

"Babe, you're giving me your coat? That's really sweet Meg."   
"Don't act surprised" Megara grumbled as she helped Alex put the coat on, tying a scarf around her neck as well.  
"Better." She asked, running her hands down the front of the coat to smooth out invisible ruffles. Alex nodded from under the scarf she was buried in. She looked adorable like this.   
Megara leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose which was pink from the cold  
"Sweetheart?" She said "Next time I'm leaving you to freeze in the snow."

 **Prompt** : _"It's cold in here." "I told you to bring a jacket." "Yeah, wow, it's really cold in here." "You expect me to give you my jacket, don't you?" "Sure is cold in here." "You're a terrible person but I still love you." "Babe, you're giving me your hoodie?" "Don't act surprised!"_  
\-------------------------  
"Alexandra?"   
"Hmmm?" Alex muttered, snuggling closer to Megara in her sleep  
"Darling, I've got a question for you."   
"Can't it wait till I'm awake?"   
"It's important." Megara insisted  
"Ugh! Fine. What?" Alex said, shifting onto her side to face Megara "What is this life affirming question that required answering at 1:30 am?" 

"You were gonna marry Logan right? What if you met me after you married him, like years later, do you think you would've cheated on him with me?"   
"Yup." Alex said simply, without even a second of hesitation  
"You really think so? You don't strike me as someone who would cheat, even if you were miserable with your partner." Megara said   
"Considering what my dad did to my mom, I'd be completely against it. But I never told you what Logan said to me before the wedding right? He knew I had zero feelings for him and that I was attracted to you so he told me he completely understood if I wanted a relationship with you. I made it clear from the start that our marriage would be nothing more than a business deal and he was okay with that." Alex said 

"Wow, he...really? That doesn't sound particularly healthy?" Megara said  
"I know, but the way he put it then was, I could follow my duty and my heart. But I didn't think you'd take kindly to being my mistress." Alex said   
"Mistress huh? Is it weird if I find that a little kinky?"   
"Is that something you wanna explore?" Alex asked with a meaningful smile   
"Maybe later. So bottom line is, even if we met after you were married you'd totally cheat on him for me?"   
"Yes. You'd be a homewrecker. Even if I was married to someone rich and powerful who honestly loved me, I'd still leave them for you."

"You mean that?"  
"Uh huh. I'd lose everything in the divorce for you."  
"Aaw darling, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said."  
"Really, if that's the most romantic thing I've said then I've gotta work on saying more romantic things."

"Hey Megara? What about you? Would you cheat on your partner for me?" Alex asked a minute later   
"Alexandra, if you were born two centuries ago while I was in love with a King, I'd still leave him for you." She said solemnly   
"A king! You were with a king?!"   
"Story for another time darling. Go back to sleep, we've both got places to be in the morning."  
"I'm getting that story out of you some day." Alex grumbled, but exhaustion took hold of her and she snuggled close to Megara once again and fell asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat 

' _I'd break a thousand hearts for you. I'd break my own heart a thousand times over you._ ' 

**Prompt:** " _Do you think if you were married to someone, like someone who you've loved for years that's not me, do you think if you met me you'd cheat on them with me?" "For sure." "You really think so?" "Yeah, you'd be the homewrecker." "I don't think I could be a homewrecker." "You could, you wreck all my homes. I could fall in love and marry a rich person who's the definition of perfect and I'd still cheat on them with you." "Yeah? You mean it?" "Of course I do. I'd lose everything in the divorce for you." "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." "Really? I've got to work on being more romantic with you then."_

\-----------------  
Alex was a master archer. She had been practicing since she was 10 and could now shoot as many as three arrows at the same time. She was also an expert at fighting with blades, although not as good at hand to hand combat as her siblings. Still, she was one of the best shadowhunters in all of Idris, not just New York. 

She killed countless demons and Circle members, defeated a greater demon with a single arrow, became one of the youngest Consul Idris has ever seen and brought more change to the shadow world in a year than most of predecessors had in decades.

And she would not let a goddamn claw machine get the best if her.

"Alexandra, darling, love of my life. Please, it's been an hour and you've already tried a dozen times." Megara groaned   
"I told you I'd get you this plushie, I'm getting you this plushie." Alex said thorugh gritted teeth. She yelled in frustration when the stupid little stuffed cat eluded the claws grip again

"We'll just go to a store and buy one. Maybe we can get a build-a-bear for the kids as well." Megara suggested  
"Meg, I'm getting you this plushie the money way or the hands way." Alex said, rolling up her sleeves  
"What's the hands way?" Megara asked, knowing full we she would not like the answer   
"I'm gonna break this machine."   
"No!" Megara wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders "you're gonna get us banned from the mall."   
"Worth it."  
"Not really. Where else will I get Fenty Glitter for sale?"  
"You're loaded. You don't need sales."  
"Principle of the matter my darling wife. Now let's go get some ice cream to nurse that wounded pride of yours."   
"Stupid claw. Must be rigged or something." Alex muttered   
"I'm sure that must be it darling." Megara said, running a placating hand down Alex's back  
"Babe? What's a build-a-bear?"   
"Oh Alexandra! You are in for a treat."

 **Prompt** : _"You've already tried eight times, to get the plushie." "Babe. I am getting you this plushie the money way or the hands way." "What's the hands way?" "I'm going to break the machine." "You'll get us kicked out of the mall again_  
\---------------------

Alex was in the ops center with Jace, Izzy and Clary discussing a new patrol rotation after increased demon activity in Manhattan. 

Around them the rest of the institute was bustling as usual with other shadowhunters milling about in their duties. 

The doors burst open and Megara Lightwood-Bane stormed into the ops center, heading straight for her wife and kissing her  
"Meg, um. That's nice but why..?"   
Megara pulled back and glared at her wife   
"You didn't wake me up Jackass."   
Alex blinked, then shook her head in fond exasperation 

"You were tired last night. I thought I'd let you sleep in. Besides, I'm not going on a hunt today."   
The entire institute was pretty much used to displays like this by now. Some of them smiled at the couple and went back to work. 

Before Megara could say anything else, Jace gagged   
"Can you guys be cute elsewhere?" He complained  
Megara smirked at him and kissed Alex again   
"This is what a healthy relationship looks like Jace. Take notes biscuit." She said with a wink at Clary, making Jace groan again 

  
**Prompt:** _Person A runs into Person B's workplace randomly one day. Before Person B can even finish asking if something is wrong, Person A presses a kiss to their lips._  
\---------------------  
Megara portaled back home after a meeting with the warlock council. As the first high warlock Alicante had ever seen, she was constantly busy working towards bridging the gap between warlocks and Nephilim.

After a long day, she couldn't wait to kiss her wife and spend the night cuddling her. 

"Alexandra? I'm home." She announced, snapping her fingers so her outfit changed into comfortable silk pajamas.  
"In here." Alex's voice came from the bedroom, uncharacteristically high pitched 

Frowning, Megara went into their bedroom to see what Alex was up to and froze at the door

"Alexandra, darling, what are you doing?" Megara asked   
Alex was standing on a chair with her bow and arrow drawn  
"Practicing my aim." She said   
Megara raised an eyebrow skeptically   
"In our bedroom?"   
"Its my room too. I can shoot the walls if I want to." Alex said with a huff   
Sighing, Megara stepped inside and started scanning the room  
"Where's the spider?"   
For a second, Alex looked ready to deny it, but then her eyes widened in fear when she saw something move beside their dresser  
"By the Angel Megara, there?! Get it please. Oh it's coming for me. I swear Megara that thing wants to kill me." Alex screamed   
Huffing at her wife's melodrama, Megara snapped her fingers to vanish the spider   
"There, it's gone. Will you please come down now? And get rid of your weapons."  
"Are you sure it's gone?" Alex asked in a small voice. She let her bow and quiver transform into the little black band again but didn't step down from the chair  
Laughing, Megara stood before Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, lifting her off the chair to pull her down for a kiss  
"Don't you trust me my love."  
"Of course, my Knight in glittery eyeliner." Alex said, kissing her back

(I think you know exactly which prompt this one is.)A/N

**Author's Note:**

> *(1) - Shakespeare poem  
> *(2)- Sappho poem. Expect a lot of mentions of Sappho by the time I'm done with this series.


End file.
